Eternal Memories
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: For Event ALM (Clock Things). Semenjak Sasori menerima jam itu dari temannya. Sasori merasakan hal-hal aneh. Semua kenangannya dengan istrinya selalu mengikutinya dan terulang kembali seperti sebuah film lama yang diputar kembali tepat di hadapannya. My First SasoSaku. RnR Please :D


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) etc—_

_**For Event A Lifetime of Memories II (ALM II)**_

—_Theme: (2) Clock Things__—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenanglah, Sasori. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," wanita berparas lembut itu mengusap-ngusap punggung seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan orang tersebut hanya tetap terduduk dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan penuh akan ketakutan. Keringat dingin terus turun membasahi tulang pipinya. Rambut merahnya terlihat berantakan.

"Aku takut," gumamnya. "Aku... aku takut terjadi apa-apa, Bu." Akhirnya dia membuka suaranya juga. Matanya menatap sang wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu barusan. "Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka?"

Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan penuh iba. Diusapnya punggung jemari putranya dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah, ibu yakin dokter di sini pasti bisa menyelamatkan istri dan juga anakmu," wanita itu tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sang laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Aku harap," ucapnya kemudian. Kembali, dia mengubah posisi duduknya seperti tadi. Kali ini matanya terus menatap ruang operasi yang ada di ujung lorong. Lampu yang ada di atasnya masih menyala terang dan itu artinya operasi di dalam belum juga usai.

Pikiran laki-laki itu melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia dan juga istrinya tunggu-tunggu. Tanggal 28 Maret, hari ulang tahun istrinya dan juga hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, sekarang ia dan istrinya seharusnya sudah berada di restoran bintang lima yang sudah ia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia dan istrinya sedang tertawa riang bersama sambil menyantap hidangan lezat nan mewah yang mereka pesan. Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah pengandaian. Pengandaian yang percuma.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit gemetar. Sejak ia sampai di rumah sakit, perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Tidak! Bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Perasaan takut ini muncul pertama kali ketika ia melihat sang istri yang terjatuh di dalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi gambaran sang istri yang penuh dengan darah itu hadir di kepala Sasori.

Ini semua salahku, pikirnya. Dia sebagai suami seharusnya bisa menjaga sang istri apalagi saat ini istrinya sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Dia telah gagal sebagai suami.

Tangan gemetar Sasori merangkak ke kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia meremas rambutnya dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Buah hati mereka yang seharusnya lahir dua bulan lagi itu terpaksa harus lahir sekarang. Dia tahu, anaknya akan lahir prematur. Tapi tetap saja, Sasori tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya.

Pintu di depannya itu, pintu yang memisahkan dia dengan istri dan anaknya. Sasori sangat ingin masuk ke dalam dan melihat kondisi kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Dia paham, mereka berdua sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati sekarang. Dan ini tidak adil bagi Sasori. Bukankah mereka keluarga? Jika benar, seharusnya dia juga ikut berjuang bersama mereka. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dia benar-benar telah gagal sebagai seorang suami dan juga ayah.

Saat ia meneggakkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap lampu di atas ruangan operasi itu mati. Dan Sasori tahu operasi telah selesai. Detik itu juga, Sasori segera membawa langkahnya menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Saat itulah, seorang dokter wanita berwajah cantik keluar dari dalam. "Anda keluarga pasien?" tanyanya ketika matanya menangkap wajah Sasori.

"Be-benar, aku suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" ada harapan besar dalam pertanyaan Sasori tersebut.

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum, "Anak Anda baik-baik saja. Dia sangat cantik tapi untuk saat ini dia harus berada di inkubator. Bagaimana pun ia lahir lebih cepat dua bulan," ucapnya.

Ada rasa bahagia yang melingkupi hati Sasori, akhirnya ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang ayah. Tanpa perintah, kedua tangan Sasori itu menjabat tangan dokter di hadapannya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih," ucapnya berulang-ulang. Lalu setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya, Sasori bertanya kembali, "Istri saya bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Maaf," satu kata keluar dari mulut dokter tersebut dan satu kata tersebut sudah berhasil membuat Sasori melepas jabat tangannya. Kedua tangannya lunglai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya pelan. Tubuh Sasori seakan-akan kehilangan tenaga. Kakinya seolah-olah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Perlahan, tubuh Sasori merosot ke bawah hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Badannya lemas seketika, kenapa hal harus ini terjadi padanya?

Dari ruangan di hadapannya, Sasori dapat melihat tiga orang perawat yang sedang mendorong satu tempat tidur. Dari jarak pandangnya, Sasori dapat melihat sang istri yang tertidur di atasnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sasori berusaha berdiri dan mendekati istrinya. Saat kedua matanya dapat melihat wajah istrinya dengan jelas, seketika itu juga pandangannya menjadi buram. Air matanya meleleh, perlahan mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Sa-ku-ra," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Sasori memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut. Tubuh lemah tanpa nyawa itu tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan Sasori. Hanya kekosongan yang membalas semua teriakan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasori kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan rak kaca tersebut terlihat seorang pria dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuket bunga lily putih. Matanya hanya menatap satu rak kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Di dalam rak tersebut terdapat sebuah guci yang menyimpan abu milik istrinya tercinta—Sakura. Diletakkannya buket bunga itu di atas meja yang ada di depan rak kaca tersebut. "Sakura, aku harap kau tenang di sana."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Sasori mengambil dua bingkai foto dari dalam saku jasnya. Dibukanya rak kaca yang telah sah menjadi milik istrinya tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua foto tersebut di dalamnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan sang istri dan foto istrinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Seusai menutup rak kaca tersebut, Sasori tersenyum memandangi kedua foto tersebut. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi bagi Sasori. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan sang istri, tapi sekarang wanita yang ia cintai tersebut telah meninggalkannya.

Upacara kremasi bagi istrinya telah selesai sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Banyak tamu yang sudah pulang, bahkan keluarganya pun juga sudah pulang. Tapi, Sasori benar-benar merasa tidak bosan berada di tempat yang penuh dengan guci berisi abu jenazah di sana.

"Hei, Sasori," tepukan pelan di bahunya itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Ha? Apa, Dei?" tanyanya pada salah satu kawan karibnya itu. "Kau masih di sini? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang."

Kawannya yang bernama Deidara itu terlihat menyeringai, "Bagaimana bisa kami meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini?" kata kami yang keluar dari mulut Deidara itu membuat Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya keluar ruangan. Ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya masih ada di sana. "Hei, kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh berlama-lama bersedih. Kau harus ingat, anakmu menunggumu di rumah sakit," ucapan Deidara itu sedikit menohok Sasori. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau sekarang dia adalah seorang ayah?

"Hm," Sasori mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa," Deidara terlihat merogoh salah satu saku jasnya. "Ini."

Di tangan Sasori sekarang ada sebuah jam tangan yang diberikan oleh Deidara. Sasori mengangkat salah satu alisnya seolah-oleh menanyakan kenapa Deidara memberikan ini padanya.

"Sebenarnya jam ini kubeli sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahanmu," ucap Deidara. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Deidara menatap Sasori prihatin, "Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Kau harus kuat," lanjut Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasori.

"Hm, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasori," saran Deidara. "Mau aku antar?"

Sasori menggeleng lemah, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi."

Tanpa mau memperpanjang lagi, akhirnya Deidara dengan beberapa kawannya itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori masih berdiri di depan rak kaca sang istri, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang, Sakura. Jaga dirimu," ucapnya tersenyum sambil memandang foto Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung penyimpanan abu jenazah itu. Saat sampai di luar, angin musim semi menerpa tubuhnya. Dia teringat dengan Sakura, Sakura sangat menyukai musim semi, musim yang sangat cocok dengan diri Sakura.

Tangan Sasori terangkat ke atas, ia memijat pelipisnya pelan karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sakit. Pandangannya menatap ke jalan, tidak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa menenangkan pikirannya, pikirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, Sasori tak heran kalau jalanan yang ia lewati terlihat sangat ramai. Bahkan sejak tadi, banyak anak-anak kecil yang melewati Sasori. Sepertinya ada sekolah dasar yang letaknya dekat dari sini. Hari sudah beranjak siang, mungkin anak-anak ini baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Sasori melirik jam yang baru saja diberikan oleh Deidara. Tapi ternyata, jam itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sasori mendengus, "Apa-apaan Deidara itu?"

Saat ia masih berusaha membuat jam itu bergerak, seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba saja menabraknya. "Hei," jam pemberian Deidara itu terlepas dari jemarinya. Anak kecil yang baru saja menabraknya itu pun terkejut dan segera memungut jam tangan Sasori.

Gadis kecil yang sepertinya baru berumur enam atau tujuh tahun itu menghampiri Sasori, "Maaf, Paman. A-aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya lalu ia mengulurkan jam tangan itu kepada Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum maklum kemudian ia membungkukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak itu, "Hm, tidak apa. Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan."

Anak gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum riang, "Baik, Paman," balasnya. Saat ia ingin menyerahkan jam tangan Sasori, gadis kecil itu menyadari bahwa jam tangan itu tidak bergerak. "Eh? Kenapa mati?" gadis kecil itu merasa bersalah. Pasti karena terlempar, jam itu sampai mati.

Sasori yang menyadari hal tersebut, mengusap kepala anak kecil itu. "Tenang saja, sejak awal jam itu memang sudah mati."

Gadis kecil itu memandang Sasori, "Be-benarkah?" sepertinya ia belum percaya akan perkataan Sasori. Tangan kecilnya itu lalu mengutak-ngatik jam tangan tersebut, berusaha membuatnya kembali bekerja. "Ah!" gadis itu terkaget. "Lihat, sudah hidup lagi, Paman," ucapnya riang lalu menyerahkan jam tangan itu kepada Sasori.

"Wah, kau hebat," Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu. "Terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama, Paman," balas gadis itu riang. Tiba-tiba setelah itu, pandangan Sasori sedikit mengabur, dia menggosok matanya agar bisa fokus kembali. Memang betul, matanya sudah fokus. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda sebahu dengan mata hijaunya yang besar. "Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Paman."

Gadis itu berlari menjauhi Sasori. "Tu-tunggu!" ucap Sasori berusaha berteriak. Tapi anehnya, suaranya tidak keluar. Ada apa ini? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi. Gadis itu berlari menjauh dan Sasori pun mengikutinya. Dia berusaha memanggil gadis kecil itu lagi tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Sasori mengikuti gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam taman yang ada di sana. Kenapa gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura—istrinya. Tapi tidak mungkin itu istrinya. Istrinya sudah meninggal dan lagipula yang ada di hadapan Sasori saat ini adalah seorang anak kecil.

Sasori sedikit lega saat melihat gadis kecil itu berhenti berlari. Gadis itu terlihat mencari tempat yang bagus untuk duduk. Selang beberapa detik, gadis itu segera duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang ada di sana. Sasori pun mendekati gadis tersebut tepat berhenti di hadapannya.

Diturunkannya tubuhnya agar bisa menatap gadis kecil itu. Mata Sasori membulat. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura, bahkan terlalu mirip. Apa ini reinkarnasi? Tapi tidak mungkin terjadi secepat ini, kan? Sasori mengulurkan tangannya berusaha memegang pundak gadis yang sedang tertunduk itu. Kenapa tidak bisa? Tangan Sasori seakan-akan tembus melewati tubuh anak itu. Ada apa ini?

"Hei! Hei!" Sasori berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya tapi semuanya percuma. Suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali. Masih dengan kebingungannya, Sasori pun memilih duduk di dekat gadis tersebut. Dia duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang ada di hadapan anak kecil tersebut. Sasori sebenarnya sangat ingin berbicara dengan gadis tersebut. Dia sangat merindukan sosok istrinya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mirip dengan gadis kecil ini.

Mata Sasori tak bisa lepas dari anak itu. Anak itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu. Di pangkuannya, ia meletakkan kotak bekal khas anak sekolah dasar. Kotak itu berwarna merah muda yang mengingatkan Sasori akan suatu hal. "Kenapa lama sekali?" gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasori tercengang mendengarnya. Suara itu, sepertinya Sasori mengenal suara itu. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasa ia sangat merindukan suara itu.

Masih dalam diam, Sasori memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Dan tubuh Sasori gemetar saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan gadis itu berjalan ke sana. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menghampiri sang anak perempuan. Ada sedikit luka di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap anak laki-laki tersebut. Mata Sasori memandang anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu. Apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi di hadapannya seperti ini?

_._

_._

"_Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil mendekati teman perempuannya. Dia segera duduk tepat di sebelah temannya itu. "Kau pasti marah kan, Sakura?" dia berucap lagi sambil memandang takut-takut ke arah orang yang ada di sebelahnya._

_Anak perempuan yang ia panggil Sakura itu bukannya marah seperti yang ia katakan tapi Sakura malah terlihat panik. "Sasori, wajahmu kenapa? Kau berkelahi lagi?" anak kecil berparas imut itu segera merogoh tasnya, mengambil sapu tangan yang kemudian dibasahinya dengan sedikit air dari botol minumnya._

"_Au! Perih," ucap Sasori saat Sakura menempelkan sapu tangan basah itu ke atas lukanya._

_Sakura menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasori sambil memasang wajah cemberut, "Siapa suruh kau berkelahi lagi?" Sakura lalu menempelkan sapu tangan basah itu ke wajah Sasori lagi. "Sekarang siapa lagi?"_

"_Sakon," sahut Sasori cemberut. "Dia yang memulainya lebih dulu."_

"_Memangnya dia melakukan apa?"_

_Sasori memandang wajah Sakura, "Dia menghinaku. Dia bilang aku... dia bilang aku anak haram," Sasori berhenti berbicara. "Tapi aku... aku ini bukan anak haram!" suara Sasori meninggi. Mulutnya bergetar menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba datang lagi. Tanpa dikomando, ada air mata yang turun dari mata Sasori._

_Sakura menghentikan usapan sapu tangannya pada wajah Sasori. Dia menatap Sasori iba. Detik itu juga Sakura segera memeluk Sasori. Diusapnya punggung temannya di kelas itu. "Itu tidak benar, Sasori. Tenanglah," ucap Sakura. Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi._

_Saat merasakan Sasori sudah tenang, Sakura melepas pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau benar-benar temanku."_

"_Tentu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Sasori," balas Sakura tersenyum. "Lain kali, kau tidak boleh berkelahi lagi ya? Janji?" Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Sasori menatap jari mungil Sakura itu sebelum menatap wajah Sakura, "Hm, aku janji," balas Sasori kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking milik Sakura._

"_Hampir lupa, kita ke sini kan mau makan siang," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba kemudian mengambil bekal makan siangnya. "Hari ini, aku sudah menyuruh ibuku untuk membuatkan bekal juga untukmu. Ini," kotak bekal berwarna merah muda itu berpindah ke tangan Sasori._

_Sasori mengernyit heran, "Dari mana kau tahu aku tidak membawa bekal?"_

"_Ibumu pergi ke Suna, kan? Untuk bekerja. Ibuku yang bilang," sahut Sakura._

_Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit, makanan mereka pun habis. "Enak sekali, ibumu pintar memasak," puji Sasori._

"_Aku senang kau suka dengan makanan buatan ibuku," Sakura kemudian merapikan kotak bekal miliknya. "Setelah ini, kita pulang?"_

_Sasori sedikit mendengus, "Aku malas. Bagaimana kalau kita diam dulu sebentar di sini?" tawar Sasori._

_Sakura terlihat sedikit berpikir tapi kemudian mengiyakannya juga. Berdiam diri di tengah guguran bunga sakura memang sangat indah. Dilihatnya temannya itu merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di atas rumput yang tumbuh dengan subur di sana. Sasori sedikit menguap, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika melihat hal itu._

"_Di sini indah ya? Udaranya segar. Aku suka sekali. Besok kita kemari lagi, ya? Kau mau?" tanya Sakura kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasori. Tapi ternyata lawan bicaranya itu sudah tertidur di sana. Apa dia kelelahan karena berkelahi barusan? Atau dia tertidur karena kekenyangan? Yang pasti Sakura tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi satu hal yang Sakura syukuri sekarang adalah dia bisa melihat wajah tenang Sasori yang sedang tertidur._

_Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasori dan menggesernya ke atas pangkuannya. Terus diperhatikannya wajah terlelap Sasori. "Sasori, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Selalu," ucap Sakura kemudian mengecup dahi Sasori pelan._

_Setelah sadar akan perbuatannya, Sakura segera menegakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" gumamnya. "Semoga saja dia tidak bangun," lanjutnya._

_._

_._

Sasori tidak dapat berkata-kata menyaksikan hal yang terjadi di depannya. Ini adalah masa lalunya. Kenangannya bersama dengan Sakura. Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini? Sasori mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan kedua anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya menghilang.

"Apa ini?" ucap Sasori. Suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula. Sasori bangun dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh _mereka_. Ada jam tangan pemberian Deidara tergeletak di sana. Jarum jamnya tidak bergerak lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Apa aku berhalusinasi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori memejamkan kedua matanya. Kenangan masa lalu yang baru saja ia lihat itu memenuhi kepalanya lagi. Sejak kecil, Sasori memang tidak memiliki teman. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Semua anak mengatakan dia adalah anak haram. Padahal, kenyataannya yang benar adalah ayahnya meninggal tepat saat ibunya melahirkan Sasori.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, hanya Sakura yang mau berteman dengannya. Sakura selalu memperhatikannya dan selalu ada untuknya. Sasori tidak habis pikir, apa jadinya hidupnya jika tidak ada Sakura di sampingnya.

"Apa benar dia melakukan hal itu?" Sasori tersenyum ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Di saat ia tidur, ternyata Sakura diam-diam mencium dahinya. Tangan Sasori mengusap tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh anak kecil itu. "Ternyata kau nakal, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori membawa kakinya melangkah ke taman dekat rumahnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit menjenguk buah hatinya. Sudah hampir sebulan, anaknya yang rapuh itu berada di sana. Kata dokter yang menanganinya, kondisinya sudah membaik. Mungkin sebentar lagi, Sasori sudah bisa membawa anaknya itu pulang. Senyuman Sasori terkembang kala mengingat bagaimana cara anaknya menggenggam jemarinya tadi saat di rumah sakit.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Sasori bukannya segera pulang tapi dia malah pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya. Taman di sini tidak sama dengan taman kota. Taman kota dipenuhi rumput dan pepohonan yang rindang. Sedangkan di taman kecil ini hanya ada pasir dan beberapa permainan anak-anak seperti seluncuran dan juga ayunan.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari juga sudah mulai turun di sebelah barat. Sasori melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat ayun-ayunan yang ada di sana. Langkah Sasori terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana. Gadis yang sepertinya berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat menangis.

Sasori pun merasa heran dan memilih duduk di ayunan yang tepat berada di sebelah gadis itu duduk. "Hei," panggil Sasori. "Kenapa menangis?"

Dapat Sasori lihat gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya dan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap orang yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menatap Sasori heran tapi akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori juga, "Aku sedang kesal. Ada seseorang yang membuatku kesal. Orang itu benar-benar bodoh."

Ucapan gadis itu sedikit bergetar, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena menahan kekesalannya. "Kenapa kau kesal pada orang itu?" Sasori berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku menyukai orang itu," gadis berambut hitam itu meremas pelan rok yang ia kenakan. "Tapi tadi orang itu jahat sekali padaku. Dia bilang aku ini bodoh dan sangat menyusahkan. Dia mengatakannya di depan teman-temannya," gadis itu menghentikan perkataannya, sepertinya sedang bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. "Aku malu. Dia jahat."

Sasori tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis di sebelahnya. Cara gadis ini menangis mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Tapi kau masih menyukai orang itu?"

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasori sebentar sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku menyukainya, sangat. Bahkan sejak aku kecil. Tapi dia itu memang orang yang tidak peka," gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remasannya semakin kuat pada roknya. "Aku bodoh ya?" ucapnya kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori.

Baru saja Sasori hendak menanggapi perkataan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. "Hei!" tegur pemuda itu. Sasori tercengang melihat anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan dirinya. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" ucapnya lagi.

Sasori dapat mendengar suara besi ayunan yang bergesekan karena gadis yang menduduki ayunan di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja bangun. "Apanya yang harus aku dengar? Kau jahat!" bentak gadis itu. Sasori sangat terkejut. Dia terkejut bukan karena bentakan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba melainkan karena sosok gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Di sana tidak berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ia temui barusan. Melainkan di sana sekarang berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat karena air mata.

Sasori memandang kedua sosok di hadapannya itu. Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi pada dirinya.

_._

_._

_Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya Sasori sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang biasa didatangi oleh Sakura. Ia ingin meluruskan segalanya, dia tidak mau hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini, hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi renggang._

_Dengan perlahan dibawanya langkahnya ke dalam taman tersebut. Di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana, ia melihat gadis yang ingin ia temui. Sasori tepat berhenti di hadapan gadis itu. "Hei!" panggilnya. Tidak ada tanggapan dari gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" lanjut Sasori._

"_Apanya yang harus aku dengar? Kau jahat!" gadis itu membentak Sasori. Mata Sasori membulat saat melihat air mata yang menggenangi mata berwarna hijau itu._

"_Sa-Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud—"_

"_Sudahlah! Aku tahu aku ini memang gadis bodoh, jelek dan menyusahkan. Maaf karena aku adalah gadis yang seperti itu!" Sakura mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur turun dari matanya dengan sedikit kasar._

_Sasori memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan serba salah. Ucapan yang ia lontarkan tadi itu tidaklah benar. Dia mengatakan hal tersebut karena dia memiliki suatu alasan. Tangan Sasori mengepal perlahan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, dipeluknya gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura."_

"_Le-lepaskan! Sasori, lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori. Tapi semua perlawan Sakura tidak ada gunanya. Sasori tidak mau melepas pelukannya, dia malah memeluk Sakura semakin erat._

"_Aku punya alasan. Dengarkan aku dulu!" kali ini Sasori sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya._

_Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Sasori berucap sesukanya. "Aku dengarkan." Sakura dapat merasakan Sasori menghembuskan napasnya. Setelahnya, Sasori segera melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura agar gadis di hadapannya ini tidak bisa lari dari sisinya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Mata Sakura membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Sasori. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasori akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Selama ini, Sakura berpikir Sasori adalah laki-laki yang tidak peka._

"_Ma-maksudmu a-apa?" tangan Sakura sedikit gemetar dalam genggaman tangan Sasori._

_Sasori menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Maaf atas perkataanku barusan. Aku tadi berbohong. Aku mengatakan hal tersebut agar teman-temanku tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu apalagi berani mencintaimu," Sasori menarik napas. "Karena... karena hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan hanya akulah yang boleh kau cintai, Sakura," lanjut Sasori tersenyum._

_Air mata Sakura yang tadi sempat berhenti itu mengalir kembali. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Sasori merasakan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya. "A-aku..." Sakura tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini dia yang menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasori, membiarkan air matanya membasahi baju yang dikenakan Sasori._

"_Maaf Sakura. Sifatku kekanak-kanakkan," Sasori mengusap rambut panjang Sakura._

_Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasori, dia kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasori. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasori," balas Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," detik itu juga Sakura dapat merasakan bibirnya yang bersentuhan halus dengan bibir milik Sasori._

"_Terima kasih, Sakura. Tetaplah berada di sisiku selamanya."_

_._

_._

Sasori menatap sendu adegan yang ada di hadapannya barusan. Adegan yang ia saksikan itu seperti drama-drama TV yang sering ditonton oleh Sakura. Sasori tersenyum mengingat kenangan indah itu. Kenangan yang berhasil menyatukan dia dan juga istrinya. Dia tidak mungkin dapat melupakan kenangan tersebut.

Dua orang yang ada di hadapan Sasori itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain kemudian mereka mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Sasori menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras. Ini kedua kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti ini. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasori menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di ayunan yang ditempati _gadis itu_.

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut bukan main. Di sana, tergelatak sebuah jam tangan. Jam tangan pemberian Deidara sebulan yang lalu. Seingatnya, dia meletakkan jam itu di rumahnya. Lalu kenapa bisa ada di sini? Sasori mengambil jam tangan tersebut. Dipandanginya jam tersebut. Jam itu tidak bergerak, jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya diam di tempat. Hanya saja tempat kedua jarum itu berbeda dengan sebulan yang lalu.

Pasti jam ini hidup lagi tadi dan kembali mati seperti sekarang. "Apa semuai ini gara-gara jam ini? Sebenarnya ini jam apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, cucu nenek ini lucu sekali," wanita berambut coklat itu nampak sangat gemas sambil menggendong cucu perempuannya itu.

Sasori yang berada di belakang wanita itu hanya tersenyum saja. Dia harus mengalah kepada sang ibu. Ibunya bersikeras untuk menggendong putrinya itu. Sedangkan Sasori membawa dua buah tas yang berisi perlengkapan bayi. Hari ini, putrinya tercinta itu akhirnya sudah diizinkan pulang.

"Lihat, Sasori. Dia menguap. Ibu akan membawanya ke kamarmu ya?"

"Hm."

Sasori yang baru saja mengunci pintu rumahnya segera mengikuti sang ibu dari belakang. Setibanya di kamarnya, Sasori dapat melihat putrinya yang berambut merah itu sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasori segera meletakkan dua tas yang ia bawa itu di pojok ruangan, tepat di sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

"Ibu mau keluar sebentar, Sasori. Kau jaga cucu ibu baik-baik ya," wanita itu menghampiri anak semata wayangnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, lagipula dia itu anakku, Bu," balas Sasori.

Ibu Sasori itu tersenyum ke arah putranya kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah sederhana milik putranya itu. Setelah melihat sang ibu menghilang dari kamarnya. Sasori kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori ingin menemani putri kecilnya itu.

Dengan perlahan Sasori merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah putrinya. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak membangunkan malaikat kecil itu. Jemari Sasori bergerak mengelus pipi putih putrinya yang sedikit tembam itu. Kulitnya benar-benar halus. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Seakan-akan dia adalah kopian dari mendiang istrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menyerang Sasori. Selang beberapa menit dia sudah tertidur pulas di sebelah putrinya. Tapi tidurnya terusik karena suara bel rumahnya. Dia mengerang pelan, "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?" gumamnya saat melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lewat.

Dengan berat hati, Sasori akhirnya bangun dari posisi nyamannya barusan. Ia memastikan bahwa putrinya masih tertidur nyenyak. Barulah setelahnya Sasori bangun dan segera menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Dia hampir sampai tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada seorang wanita yang berlari melewatinya dan membuka pintu rumahnya terlebih dulu. Wanita itu berambut merah muda pendek. "Selamat datang, Suamiku," wanita itu tersenyum riang sambil meraih tas kerja dari tangan pria yang baru saja datang itu.

Sasori menyaksikan adegan itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu. Kali ini dia akan diam saja sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

_._

_._

_Sakura yang tadi masih sibuk menata makan malam di atas meja makan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya ketika didengarnya suara bel pintu rumahnya. Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati suaminya ada di balik pintu. Seketika itu juga, senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. "Selamat datang, Suamiku. Kau pasti lupa membawa kunci rumah lagi ya?" tebak Sakura setelah mengambil tas kerja milik suaminya._

_Sang suami yang bernama Sasori itu hanya menyeringai menatap sang istri. "Kau senang sekali mengejekku, Sakura."_

_Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, Sayang."_

_Sasori melonggarkan dasinya setelah mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumahnya. "Iya, iya. Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau memang tahu kalau aku sedang kelelahan sekarang."_

_Setelah itu, Sakura segera kembali ke ruang makan di rumahnya—menyiapkan makam malamnya lagi. Setelah puas dengan penataan makan malamnya, Sakura memilih pergi ke ruang tengah. Sambil menunggu suaminya yang sedang mandi, mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi di ruang tengah._

_Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit lebih Sakura menonton drama yang sedang tayang di televisinya itu tapi pikiran Sakura tidak benar-benar fokus dengan adegan romansa yang sedang tersaji di hadapannya. Sakura masih bingung bagaimana cara ia akan memberi tahu suaminya tentang berita yang ia miliki. Sakura menggenggem erat sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku roknya. Semoga saja Sasori senang dengan semua ini._

"_Hei, lama menunggu?" Sakura sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari arah belakang._

_Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang, membiarkan si pelaku menatap wajah sebalnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sasori."_

_Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kaget, Sakura? Bukannya aku sudah biasa memelukmu seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Sasori kemudian duduk di sebelah sang istri. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, pipinya sudah dicium lebih dulu oleh sang suami. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

"_S-Sasori," panggil Sakura. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Bisa tidak kau menutup matamu le-lebih dulu?"_

_Sasori sedikit heran tapi akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan istrinya itu. Sakura lalu meletakkan sesuatu berwarna putih berukuran sekitar tujuh sentimeter itu di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Sebelum sang suami membuka matanya, Sakura memilih menyingkir dari sana—membiarkan benda kecil bergaris dua itu tergeletak di dekat Sasori._

_Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang baru sekitar beberapa bulan ia tempati bersama sang suami. Dia terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir. Ada perasaan was-was yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Bagaimana tanggapan Sasori ketika dia tahu hal ini? Apa dia akan senang?_

"_Sakura!" Sakura terkesiap ketika mendengar teriakan suaminya itu. Mata hijau Sakura menangkap sosok sang suami yang sedang berdiri di ujung pintu kamarnya. Langkah sang suami mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura, dengan pelan dipeluknya tubuh istrinya itu oleh Sasori. "Sakura, aku senang sekali," ucap Sasori tulus._

_Sakura membalas pelukan Sasori. "Syukurlah kau senang dengan semua ini."_

_Perkataan Sakura itu membuat Sasori melepas pelukannya, "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang dengan kehadirannya?" Sasori mengusap pelan perut Sakura yang masih rata. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Sakura pun tersenyum membalas senyuman sang suami._

_._

_._

Sasori yang menyaksikan kenangannya tersaji di depannya hanya dapat tersenyum. Ikut bahagia menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang berciuman mesra itu. Masa-masa itu terasa bagai mimpi bagi Sasori. Sekarang, wanita bermahkota merah muda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya, tugas malaikatnya itu telah selesai di bumi. Karena itulah, dia dipanggil pulang oleh Tuhan.

Perlahan kedua sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Sasori dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Sasori mengalami hal ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan jam itu. Dia segera mencari jam pemberian Deidara yang ia letakkan di dalam laci meja rias Sakura.

Jarum jamnya berpindah posisi lagi. Berarti jam ini lagi-lagi bergerak tadi dan sekarang telah berhenti lagi. Sasori memijit pelan pelipisnya, dia tak habis pikir darimana Deidara mendapatkan barang seperti ini? Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi kawannya itu sebuah pesan yang menanyakan perihal jam itu.

Tepat setelah pesan itu terkirim, putri Sasori mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasori yang menyadarinya segera pergi ke sisi tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk, pikirnya. Dengan perlahan, Sasori menepuk-nepuk pelan anaknya agar ia tertidur kembali.

Sasori memandang putri semata wayangnya itu. Satu harapannya adalah agar ia bisa menjaga malaikat kecil yang dititipkan oleh Sakura kepadanya. "Kau jangan pernah meninggalkan ayah ya, Sakura," ucap Sasori kemudian mengecup pelan dahi putrinya itu.

Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan putrinya tidak menyadari ada sesosok wanita yang ada di sana. Wanita itu terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari meja rias yang ada di kamar Sasori. "Tolong jaga Sakura untukku, Sasori," gumam sosok wanita itu dan kemudian sosok itu pun menghilang.

"Hm, dia sudah tenang kembali," Sasori menjauhkan tubuhnya dari putrinya itu. Saat itu, dia dapat melihat ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip. Mungkin Deidara sudah membalas pesannya. Sasori segera meraih ponselnya dan benar saja ada satu pesan masuk. Itu benar-benar dari Deidara.

_**Jam apa? Aku tidak pernah memberimu jam tangan. Oh ya, maaf aku tidak bisa datang saat istrimu dikremasi. Tiba-tiba saja aku ada urusan di luar kota saat itu. Nanti, kalau ada waktu, aku ingin melihat putrimu. Dia pasti secantik ibunya.**_

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sangat jelas dalam ingatan Sasori bahwa jam itu diberikan oleh Deidara saat istrinya dikremasi. "Apa dia sedang bercanda? Jelas-jelas jam itu—" ucapan Sasori terhenti karena matanya tidak melihat jam yang ia letakkan di atas meja rias tadi. "Kenapa tidak ada di sini?"

Sasori mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Apa selama ini aku hanya berhalusinasi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Fyuuh! Seneng banget akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Khusus untuk ALM II. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya :) sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin ikutan event ini tapi karena jadwal UN saya diundur. Akhirnya jadi buru-buru gini buatnya. Dan untungnya selesai sebelum waktu event nya habis.**_

_**Buat yang sudah baca, inget klik review ya :) sayang kan, udah baca panjang-panjang tapi abis itu langsung pergi. Setidaknya klik review dan berikan komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini. Oke, buat semuanya terima kasih ya :D bagi yang sudah membaca dan bagi yang sudah mereview, terima kasih banyak :D**_


End file.
